


ch 39.5

by leovaldez



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Book 5: The Tower of Nero (Trials of Apollo), Canon Related, During Canon, F/F, Gentle Kissing, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short, Talking, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leovaldez/pseuds/leovaldez
Summary: a quick moment after apollo visits piper and shel in ton
Relationships: Piper Mclean/Shel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	ch 39.5

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr as stated in tags but decided it would be nice to drop it here too. it's ch 39.5 cause ch 39 is the chapter apollo visits piper!!! <3 that's it lol

“Who was that?” Shel asked. “I didn’t know your dad had a boyfriend.”

“An old acquaintance,” Piper shrugged, referring to the now gone sun god. “Work buddies, at some point.” Her fingers linked with Shel’s against the roof tiling, and she began to kick her feet. 

Shel fanned her face, pouting. She sighed into the hot air. “Are you hiding something from me, Piper McLean?”

Piper bit the inside of her cheek. There was a lot she could answer that question with. She glanced down at her wrist where her Camp Half-Blood with its single bead wrapped around friendship bracelets from Leo and Jason and her siblings from cabin ten. But in some way, some of Piper’s fears and worries disappeared with Apollo’s goodbye. 

She pressed her lips against Shel’s. “I’ll tell you in time. But you’ll have to trust me on this for now, okay? Everything’s good now.”

Shel looked unconvinced but decided not to continue it, but after a quick, _Okay_ , she began to prattle on about some TV show Piper has never seen. It premiered the same winter Piper disappeared from Wilderness—there is a lot she’s missed, but that was for another time as well. 

Piper wasn’t really listening, instead drinking up Shel’s excitement, the warmth from their interlaced fingers, and the starlight. She wondered if Apollo was really going to be fine but found some selfish part of her didn’t care. Over the past few months, Piper’s spent a lot of time caring about everyone but herself. 

Looking at Shel, she couldn’t help but feel her face get warm and think, _I deserve this. I deserve me_. She kissed the girl again. 

**Author's Note:**

> have a good one!!! 💕


End file.
